Significance of the Supremacy of the Emperor, of the Imperial Officers and of every Superior within the New Pacific Order
Democracy – the Best Form of Government? "A wise and frugal government, which shall leave men free to regulate their own pursuits of industry and improvement, and shall not take from the mouth of labor the bread it has earned - this is the sum of good government". – Thomas Jefferson Alliances which are characterized by democracy delight themselves in the advantage of this form of government, since many members participate in legislation and decisions of significance. Laws are based on the contribution of each member and active members willingly help to shape their alliance in this manner. Nevertheless, and this shall be added, democracy demands discipline and patience from all sides involved. The division of powers is furthermore a great matter as there is always a person of contact if a need for them comes up. In addition, the governmental influence and power are evenly distributed to all members of the government, so that no one is in danger of getting overwhelmed or corrupted by the abundance of power. Despite all that, one has to visualize the less positive aspects at the same time which are connected with democracy. The Advantage of an Absolute Sovereign "A statesman is a politician who places himself at the service of the nation. A politician is a statesman who places the nation at his service". -'Georges Pompidou' A democracy par excellence can never react to occurring events which might be posing a threat to an alliance. When their enemies were at the gates, the Romans would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't considered an honor; it was considered a public service. The NPO assigns this honorable and solemn public service to the Emperor who, according to the tradition, is appointed by his predecessor. The Emperor makes decisions and acts for the common good of Pacifica and it is the responsibility of the Emperor, who holds all power in his hands, to fulfil the obligations of his office conscientiously. And for that reason, the character of the Emperor shall show goodness and affection towards the Body Republic; moreover, respect and righteousness, always clear on the responsibility and burden of the office. The Regent and the Imperial Officers support the Emperor in any way possible. Every Pacifican has to contribute with sincere respect and obedience to their government in order to support it properly so that it can act in everyone’s interest; any doubt regarding its righteousness and qualification is inappropriate. The Family "In the long-run every Government is the exact symbol of its People, with their wisdom and unwisdom; we have to say, Like People like Government". -'Thomas Carlyle' If one pictures the NPO as an extended family, then one has to picture the Emperor as father or mother and the Imperial Officers along with each superior as older brothers and sisters. It might be that one isn’t of the same mind all the time and there might be arguments here and there; however, it’s the family one belongs to. A family sticks together, a family takes care of every member, a family lives under the same roof. The Virtues of the Government Neither the Emperor, nor the Regent, neither the Imperial Officers, nor the other superiors can simply elude the demands which are required to fulfill their duties adequately. They aren’t just decision-makers and people with power, but good and humble servants of the public. Not fulfilling one’s duty with this in mind means to fail one’s office. It’s a misunderstanding if one is of the opinion that looking admirably at one’s tags is reason enough to officiate and bear the burden which is connected with each office. Affection, clemency, patience and politeness are the key words and virtues which a good Pacifican government needs. On the other hand, every Pacifican has to be patient and polite, obedient and respectful. In the entirety of history, has there ever been an army winning a battle through insubordination and defiance? In the entirety of history, have there ever been admirals and generals inspiring their soldiers through malignancy and violence? The soldiers who perform their very best are those who are pleased with their admirals and generals and those admirals and generals are the very best who inspire everyone under their command. Those exact armies tend to be victorious that have inspiring men at the top and inspired men on the front line. Representing the Emperor The Regent and the Imperial Officers speak and act on behalf of the Emperor and they indeed represent the authority of the Emperor. Doubting, yes, challenging the veracity of this matter of fact means to challenge and doubt the authority of the Emperor themselves. Maybe one can’t approve of this word or that action, nevertheless, one shall not doubt and challenge them publicly nor the reasoning behind any kind of decision. It’s exactly the same with each superior who likewise represents the authority of the Emperor and therefore has to be treated as if they were the Emperor themselves. On the other hand, every superior must be ready and willing to answer any question a member of Pacifica might have, be it a problem with a recently made decision or anything else, just as well as every Pacifican has to be ready and willing to seek talks with their superiors, if there is a problem. The Emperor – One Choice Voice Fierce battles were fought and the ferociously shouting voices of officers commanding their soldiers were heard in the very first days of Pacifica’s genesis. The fog of war arose and it seldomly lifted. Many loyal and gallantly fighting soldiers fell victim to wartime atrocities. Hostile powers may have taken the life of our much-loved first Emperor Francos Spain but no power will ever take the freedom of Pacifica. As long as there is an Emperor as Guardian of the sacred tradition of the glorious past, Pacifica will have good prospects. The Emperor is the crowned Head of a tradition dating back to the first days of Planet Bob. Whenever the Emperor addresses an audience or delivers a speech, he speaks on behalf of Pacifica herself as the highest Representative of the New Pacific Order. It’s the Emperor who is the one and choice voice of Pacifica, honoring the tradition, protecting every single Pacifican, conveying the good message of Francos Spain's legacy and vouching for the truth of the Pacifican Light which each Emperor bears in their mind and deep in their heart. Long live Francos Spain’s legacy! Long live the NPO! Long live the Emperor! Authored by Caius Alexandrian on September 15, 2010 Category:Wikiessays Category:New Pacific Order Category:Caius Alexandrian